


Being Easy Isn't Easy

by igrockspock



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/pseuds/igrockspock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being easy isn't easy, but it sure is fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Easy Isn't Easy

Nyota perches on the edge of her bed. Her long legs are exposed by a leather mini-skirt and wavy black hair flows over her shoulders. She is packing a tiny evening clutch with lip gloss and a single condom, and while she's distracted, Gaila takes a minute to appreciate the view. Nyota snaps the bag shut with a decisive click and looks up at her roommate, high heels tapping impatiently.

"Ready yet?"

"No," Gaila sighs, sliding a metallic tote out from under the bed. Getting ready to go out is easy; she never wears many clothes anyway, and she's been doing smoky eyes since she was eleven. Packing the bag is the hard part.

She starts with condoms, a value pack of the good kind that automatically expand and contract to fit the male appendages of 51 different species. Orions are immune to most STIs -- the species would have died out long ago if they weren't -- but when your major hobby is having non-monogamous sex with members of as many species as possible, it pays to be cautious. Besides, not everyone carries a certified copy of their latest STI screening results the way she does. That's on her sex mini-PADD, which she tucks into the bag only after checking that she uploaded the latest list of species anatomically compatible with Orions. Reading that reminds her to pack her bionic strap-on and some extra toys in case she picks up someone who doesn't have the right equipment to fuck her. Those go into bag carefully packed in foam rubber, even though it makes them take up twice as much space. Next, she adds the mini-holo projector, already loaded with a tape of the new positions she wants to try. Some of those will require lube and a harness, so she packs a big bottle and an impressive array of straps.

"How many of those do you really need?" Nyota asks, eying the long strips of leather.

"Never know," Gaila says, shrugging her shoulders. "Not everyone has two arms and two legs like you." As an afterthought, she adds, "Can I borrow your holocam?"

"Will you sterilize it before you give it back?"

She smiles brightly. "Of course."

"And you solemnly swear that you will not ever, ever make me watch what you tape? Or even tell me about it?"

"If you insist."

When the bag is fully packed, she hefts it over her shoulder with a little groan. It clinks with every step.

"Being easy isn't easy," she mutters, "but it sure is fun."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Small (Not Green With Envy Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/193650) by [Thistlerose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose)




End file.
